


Tell Me Pretty Lies, Even If They're Fake

by McAntiLoughlin



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 05:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11434065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McAntiLoughlin/pseuds/McAntiLoughlin
Summary: Jack wakes up one day to find himself naked in some guys apartment nearly three hours away from his. With no memory of the past eighteen hours and having a panic attack within a night terror for the first time in years, Jack turns to the only person he can think of in his time of stress. Mark Fishbach.





	1. Chapter 1

Eighteen hours.

 

Eighteen fucking hours of my life that I couldn’t remember. I was sat up, naked with only a random sheet from some hotel I had no memory of entering to keep the bottom half of myself hidden from the large and – admittedly handsome – man who continued to sleep beside me. I had no idea who he was, nor did I want to know. The only thing on my mind at the moment was how the hell I ended up here and what happened to me.

 

My last post on any of my social media had been from exactly eighteen hours ago and I didn’t remember posting “Time to go out for a little fun~” with an eggplant emoji at the end of it on Twitter. I was pretty certain I would have remembered posting something like that. Not that I would…well maybe just to mess with my fans. But other than that no. I would not have done that.

 

Now I had thousands of comments all basically saying the same thing.

 

“Jacksepticeye has just come out. ‘Winky face emoji’”

 

What the actual fucking hell was going on here!?

 

I ran a shaky hand through my green hair and began chewing on my lower lip. The man beside me grunted and turned over so that he was no longer facing me, but didn’t wake up thankfully. I quickly took this as my chance to grab my clothes and get the hell outta here. I slowly and gently rolled off the side of the bed and crouched down behind it, feeling very embarrassed and uncomfortable being in the nude around some stranger.

 

I looked around on the ground.

 

Okay where the hell are my clothes?

 

The only items on the floor that I knew to be mine were my green vans with a septiceye on the sides of them that a fan had sent me and my wallet. The rest were either clothes that could only belong to the guy still sleeping, or clothes that were way to revealing to actually be mine. I could hear the guy starting to wake up and decided to screw it and just put the damn clothes on before he could see my naked ass. I ended up shoving my bottom half in a fucking black thong and black skinny jeans that were surprisingly warm and comfortable to be in. I then grabbed the black fishnet shirt and threw it on.

 

Why anyone would want to wear fishnet in this weather was beyond me. It was thirty fucking degrees out right now with wind chill. I know it was wrong but I was not going outside looking like this. Id freeze before I got down the street. So I ended up taking the guys trench coat to try and stay warm. After taking all of his belongings out of his pockets and setting them on the bedside table, I left as quickly and quietly as was possible.

 

That’s when I noticed the shooting pain coming from my asshole and my lower back. What the hell did I do again? I really hope I didn’t do what I think I did. Especially not with that guy. God fucking damn it.

 

By the time I got back to my apartment, it had been almost three hours since I had woken up this morning. I hadn’t even been in the same fucking city. I ended up having to call for a taxi and then be thrown out of it once I had realized I didn’t have any money on me. It took me another hour at least to walk the rest of the way back. So now not only was I confused and cold, I was also tired as shit.

 

But as much as I wanted to, I couldn’t sleep. Not when I was so confused and my mind was working at over a mile a minute trying to figure out what it was I had done last night. That’s when I remembered I had been in the middle of recording a new video before I blanked. I got up from my couch and rushed to my recording room. The red light was still flashing which meant that it was still recording. Perfect. Maybe now I could get some clues as to what happened.

 

Plopping down into my chair, I turned off the camera and started to replay the video. Nothing was out of the ordinary so far after nearly two hours of film. It was just me playing another short horror indie game again. I was reaching to turn it off when something caught my eye. The screen had gone black for about ten seconds before it came back to life. What I saw scared me shitless.

 

It was me, but not me. Everything looked basically the same. All except for my eyes and oddly enough my clothes. Instead of my normal blue, my eyes were now a glowing green surrounded by a black void in each eyeball. And I no longer wore my T-shirt and hoodie. It was a fucking fishnet shirt and a black choker. What the hell!?

 

The not me looked up to the screen with a smirk and a laugh that sounded just the slightest bit deeper than my usual voice. It was fucking creepy. Creepier than any indie horror game or scary movie that my friends had forced me to watch. God.

 

I covered my mouth with my hand in shock as the not me continued to smile into the camera. He then begun to look around on my desk, eventually finding and holding up my phone in triumph. He tucked it into the back of his jeans and waltzed out of the room, slamming the door hard enough that the camera shook. I fast forwarded the footage. Nothing else happened until I came into the room again, this time as myself with seriously messed up green hair. Was that a hickey on the side of my neck?!

 

I got up, running to my bathroom. Yep. That was a hickey.

 

I sighed. I seriously needed to find out what the hell was going on right about now. But I didn’t move. I just stood there staring down at the sink with my hands gripping onto it for dear life. I couldn’t tell how long it had been that I was standing there until I decided to go ahead and try to think about something else. I couldn’t remember what had happened and a little voice in the back of my head told me I wasn’t going to figure it out any time soon.

 

So with that I walked back into my living room area and lay across the couch on my back, staring up at the ceiling until I eventually found myself asleep.

 

I opened my eyes only to find myself in my bedroom. I didn’t remember falling asleep anywhere near my room. But I guess maybe I had woken up at some point and walked into my room without realizing it? I know it sounded a bit farfetched, but I know I’ve done it before. Mark told me once when I was staying with him that I had done it one night for Pax. I had waltzed out of his guest room and plopped down on the couch beside him just to fall asleep again.

 

I sat up, stretching and yawning at the same time. The lighting in the room was darker, so it was either later in the day or about to storm. I was a bit too lethargic at the moment to care however. I would have laid back down and slept some more but I hadn’t eaten yet today. So I pulled myself up and slowly made my way into the kitchen and over to the fridge. I yawned as I looked over all the leftovers and takeout in it.

 

After a moment of looking a loud bang startled me, making me jump and swivel around to see a dark shape running back down the hallway to my room. I didn’t think as I followed after it unarmed. Once in the room, I realized just how dark it really was outside as the whole room was in shadows. I stepped further into the room to try and see better. It didn’t help.

 

My door was slammed shut behind me and low lighting erupted into the room from some candles on the wall. This allowed me to be able to tell that this wasn’t even my room. Instead of the blank walls that I had grown so used to, there were now black brick walls. Instead of white carpet, there was dark wood with a crimson rug beneath a large four poster decorated in dark and comfy looking pillows and blankets. I was so confused and I’m sure it showed on my face.

 

“You look adorable when confused.”

 

I froze.

 

A very loud, high-pitched laugh erupted behind me and I whipped around to face the way I’d come in from. The lighting didn’t reach back far enough into the room for me to see who it was, but I could just faintly make out a silhouette of someone bending over their knees, laughing. They stood back up and it allowed me to see that they weren’t exactly buff like some of my friends were, but they were definitely stronger than myself, at least that’s what I could tell with the broader shoulders and their height.

 

 “How are ye, Jackaboy? Long time no speak.” As the man said this, he stepped forwards and I was shocked to see the not me from the video. Though this time he had blue smoke billowing from the corners of his eyes and a black long sleeved shirt on.

 

“Who – who are ye?!” I stuttered out. Wow. There goes my manly ego.

 

The not me laughed once more, sending a shiver down my spine as he continued to step closer to me. I backed up until I couldn’t anymore, stopped by a cold stone wall. The not me only stopped laughing once his chest was pressed up against mine. It was only then I realized how much taller he was than me. He was only a few inches taller – maybe 6’1 or 6’2. All I knew was that he had to lower his face to meet mine.

 

“Technically, I’m you. But not you at te same time. But mostly I jus go by Sean since you go by Jack an all.” he replied, rolling a hand up as he explained from next to my head. “You can call me Anti if ye think it’ll get confusing or something.”

 

He smirked at me and I couldn’t reply. I was just too in shock to get any words out. Anti then pushed away from the wall and snapped his fingers together with his back turned to me. Black and green smoke billowed up and left two chairs that faced each other in its place.

 

“Sit. I insist. “

 

I must have hesitated for too long because he snapped his fingers from where he now sat. I then felt a strange force pulling and pushing me down into the chair across from Anti. My heart began to pound harshly against my chest and a cold sweat broke out across my neck and face. His eyes roamed over my body and he flipped his head back and laughed.

 

“I see you’re still wearing my fishnet from last night. I’m touched. I really am.” Anti placed a hand to where his heart lay and then chuckled. “Lets get down to business then. Now you’re probably wondering what I am and why I’m here. Basically like I said before. I’m you, but not you. I’m your opposite in a sense. For example; while you curse almost all the time, I don’t. And how you’re good and I’m bad.”

 

“How-“

 

He cut me off.

 

“We'll get there. Hold your horses. And don’t interrupt me. I can’t stand when people do that.” He huffed. “Now the reason I’m here… well I think I’ll just let you try and figure that out by yourself. All you really need to know is what I am and my name. And that I’m here. Inside your mind. Making it your own personal Hell.”

 

I swallowed down what ever lump it was I had in my throat. This all had to be some seriously messed up dream. Maybe this was all just because I was drinking too much coffee. None of this could really be happening. It couldn’t possibly be real. Not in the slightest bit. I was starting to have a panic attack. I hadn’t had one in so long I don’t think I could remember how to atop myself from going all out.

 

The walls were closing in on my. The shadows were creeping up the walls. Anti was getting bulkier and taller, stretching all the way up to the ceiling. His eyes drained of all color except for black. His mouth stretched into a sinister grin and his back popped with every last one of his bone joints.

 

“That’s it Jackaboy. Fuel your fear. Make me stronger and let me invade your mind further you weakling.” Anti cackled.

 

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. SHIT! Fuck. Make it stop. Make it stop. MAKE IT FUCKING ST-

 

I was back on the couch. It was dark out now and my television lit up the room with a bluish glow. I sat up quickly and looked around. No one else was here with me. Nothing else was here except for myself and my furniture. No shadows were alive and forcing me into a panic attack. It was all just some seriously messed up night terror. Geez I hadn’t had one of those in a while.

 

I got up and stumbled in to my kitchen to pour myself a glass of water.

 

 

 

I could’ve sworn I heard Anti's laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

Mark 

 

I sighed as I finally finished recording and turned off my camera. 12:35 am. I'll just edit and upload tomorrow. My fans would understand if I was a little late posting a video. At least I hoped they would.

 

I pushed away from my desk and rubbed at my eyes with the palms of my hands. I really needed to stop pulling so many all nighters. Ethan and Tyler kept on trying to tell me to stop. And I tried to so many times. I just couldn't seem to help it. I let my arms fall down beside me, dangling uselessly. 

 

Suddenly I was alerted to a call from my computer and rolled my chair over to open up Skype. I checked the username quickly before answering the call on the third or fourth ring.

 

"Hey Jack. What's up?"

 

Jack looked up at me on the screen and I could tell he hadn't slept for a few days and had been crying from how bloodshot and puffy his eyes were. His hair was a mess and stuck up in every which way and he looked as if he hadn't showered either.

 

"Hey M-mark." his voice cracked in the middle of saying my name and I furrowed my brows. "Sorry if I woke you."

 

Jack rubbed at his neck uncomfortably as if it was sore. 

 

"I was already up. What's going on with you? You look like you just went through Hell and back bud."

 

"I kinda think I have..." his shoulders began to shake and he let his face drop so that his hair hung in front of his face. I could see that he had begun to chew on his lower lip and a few tears that trailed down his cheek. I felt a tug in my chest. 

 

"What happened?" I asked.

 

He shook his head and laughed weakly. "You'll think I need to be admitted to a mental health facility or something of the sort."

 

"Try me Jack." I said with the most serious sounding voice I could muster.

 

It took him a while to work up the courage to reply and I had to try my hardest to keep my eyes open for him. Although we hadn't talked in a while, we were still best friends. I couldn't just fall asleep on him when he was obviously upset and hurting. I felt bad because he did. His sad made me sad. It was just who I was as a person and I couldn’t help it. Eventually he picked his head back up, but he looked off to the side instead of at me, tears still falling silently down is face.

 

"It started a few weeks ago. I woke up in some hotel room about three hours away from my apartment next to some guy I didn't recognize, naked." Jacks face erupted into a blush at this, but he continued. "I eventually got back to my apartment, and checked the footage from my recording session and saw something that I can't really put into words, but it creeped me the hell out."

 

"I- I went into my living room to try and remember what happened and I guess I fell asleep or something. I woke up in my bed and figured 'hey maybe I sleepwalked again like I did at Marks that one time.' So I went to the kitchen to get something to eat, and I heard a bang and saw a shadow running back towards my room. So I ran after it like an idiot. The next thing I knew I was in some weird dungeon looking room with some guy that looked like some evil demon version of myself. He called himself Sean and he- Mark he sent me into a panic attack for the first time in over ten years."

 

At this Jack let his head fall back down and his shoulders started shaking even harder. I just wanted to pull him out from the computer screen that separated us and comfort him. But I couldn't. No matter how much I wanted to hug the Irishman until he stopped crying. No matter how much I wanted to be there physically for him instead of being there metaphorically.

 

"Jack I- I don't know what to say. I'm sorry that happened to you. I wish I was there for you right now." I stated and immeadietly regretted the last part. It was too personal sounding.

 

"Mark. I've been hearing noises outside of my dreams too though. Laughing. Crashes. Footsteps. Doors opening and closing. I live by myself. I shouldn't be hearing anything except noises I make!"

 

I couldn't think of anything else to say except for what I said next. "Jack why don't you come stay with me for a while? We can just hang out and make videos together to get your mind off of things."

 

"R-really?"

 

"Really. Just pack as much of your stuff as you can and buy a one way ticket for right now. Okay?"

 

"O-okay....I'll see you in a few days then I guess."

 

And with that we both logged off, and I headed off to bed to try and get some sleep.

 

~~~

 

I sat down patiently waiting for Jacks flight to land at his gate. I had shown up a few hours ago just to be sure I didn't accidentally show up late instead like I had last time. I had felt so bad for making him wait out in the pouring rain, I couldn't have even attempt to have counted how many times I had apologized just during the ride back to my house alone. I was determined not to let that happen again. I just wished his flight would hurry. I really needed to pee, but I wanted to greet him when he got off. I wanted to be the first person he noticed after a nearly twelve hour long flight.

 

I bounced my leg up and down to try and relieve some stress.

 

"Ladies and gentlemen, flight 7198 now unloading from Dublin, Ireland. If you checked luggage during the duration of your flight, please head over to baggage claim within the next forty-five minutes to reclaim your bags." 

 

I stood up excitedly. Bad idea, bladder going to explode now. I ignored it however and leaned up onto my toes to try and spot that mop of neon green hair I'd come to know so well over the course of a few years. I finally spotted him after a few minutes, struggling to drag two over stuffed suitcases through the doorway at the same time. I smiled at his stupidity and waltzed over to help him.

 

"You gotta drag them out one at a time Jack-a-boy."

 

He jumped, then turned to face me with a sickly pale hand over his heart. He swallowed hard and shakily moved his eyes up to meet mine. They looked a lot greyer than they had last time I had stared into them. A smile made its way onto his lips shyly and I reached around him to grab one of the bags for him.

 

"Th-thanks Mark." He paused and I nodded. "For letting me stay with you for a while I mean. And being a great friend too."

 

"No problem Jack. Anytime."

 

We made our way down and out of the airport after we took a quick stop at the nearest men's room, and to my car in order to start the hour long drive back to my house. It was a silent drive, the only noise was that of the radio playing in the background. 

 

"Do want to get something to eat? There's a sushi place not too far from here if you want to go." I said, voice booming in the sort of silent car. 

 

I glanced out of the corner of my eye to look at Jack, then glanced back at the road. He was staring out the window, head held up by one of his fists against the armrest on the car door. His response was slightly muffled but I understood and quickly pulled off at the next exit from off of the highway.

 

~~~

 

I was startled awake to a loud bang from downstairs. I jolted up in bed, bare chest being hit by a sudden gust of cool air. My eyes scanned the room quickly before moving my sheets over in order to get out of bed. I made my way down the curved stairway quickly to see a light on in the kitchen. My feet made a slight slapping sound as I rushed into the room.

 

"Jack? Dude what the hell are you doing up this early?" 

 

The green haired Irishman jumped and turned to face me. His eyes were wide behind his slightly askew glasses and the scent of bacon and eggs wafted over to my nose. My stomach rumbled but I ignored it. 

 

"S-sorry Mark. I wanted to make some breakfast to thank you since you bought dinner last night and since your letting me stay here." He blushed and looked down to the tile below, scratching at the back of his neck with the hand that held the spatula he was using. "I guess I'm just not used to L.A time yet."

 

I let out a sigh and walked over to the bar and sat down in a stool, crossing my arms on the counter top and leaning against them. 

 

"You don't have to do that ."

 

"I wanted to." 

 

With that, he turned back to the stove and continued to cook.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Jack

 

A few days had passed, and I had hardly spoken to Mark, let alone looked at him. Every time I did- his voice would say things. Things I didn't want to be thinking about my best friend. I had to shut myself in his spare bedroom just to get it to stop. I just laid down on the bed and scrolled through the internet all day. I only got up to use the restroom and to run down to grab something to eat. I felt so guilty about it too. I was basically just mooching off of Mark. I didn't want him to think I was selfish. I would hate myself if he did.

 

I was running low on prerecorded videos for my channel. I had used up most of them for the few weeks after I had my first panic attack almost a month ago now. I needed to record more videos soon otherwise my fans would think something was wrong. And there was something wrong. Severely wrong. But I didn't want them to know that.

 

I sighed and closed the laptop, the loss of its blue lighting making the whole room go dark for a moment before my eyes adjusted to the sunlight making its way through the thick curtains. I rubbed my eyes with my palms and groaned as I arched my back in order to pop it. Pushing the electronic device off my chest, I rolled off the side of the bed and over to the door. My hand rested on the knob for a moment.

 

Was I really ready to do this? To face him and the possible chance of him putting those thoughts into my head again? 

 

I nodded slightly once and opens the door slowly. I stepped outside the doorway and went down the hall into the living room. Mark was spread across one of the couches, watching Rick and Morty on Netflix with  Chica on the ground beside his head.

 

"Hey um, Mark?" He paused the show immediately and turned to look at me. "Do you-" 

 

I paused, losing my nerve and scratching at my arm under my hoodie sleeve. He stood up and walked over to me, placing a warm hand on my shoulder in a comforting manner. 

 

"Do I what?"

 

"Do you want to do a live stream with me? I'm running out of videos to post and I don't want my fans thinking something's up."

 

I kept my gaze down at the ground and kept my body tense from his touch. It made whatever was inside my head go crazy, and not in a good way. Thoughts ran rampant in my head in his voice. 

 

'Do it Jack. All it takes is a little coaxing on your part. I want it so badly. You want it badly too, don't you? Just lean up and-'

 

I cut my thoughts off and felt my cheeks heat up in shame. These thoughts needed to stop. Badly. But I had no idea how to make them stop. Marks grip on my shoulder tightened and he shook me gently.

 

"When do you want to start setting up?"

 

My head snapped up. "Setting up what?"

 

"The equipment for the stream."

 

Idiot Jack.

 

"Oh! Right. Um...now?"

 

~~~

 

Comments were flying up the screen as more and more fans continued to join the stream titled 'Septiplier Stream (Not Click-bait)' by Mark himself as a joke. I smiled at the camera, and even I could tell it was forced. But at least the fans couldn't see it. And if they could, they weren't saying anything about it. I looked over to Mark, currently scrolling through some comments on his laptop in order to answer some questions.

 

I sighed and looked back to the soda I held in my hands as I waited on him. The thoughts in my head were going crazy and I was starting to get a headache. Eventually it grew to be too much and I nudged Mark in his side to grab his attention.

 

"Do you have any pain killers? I think I'm getting a bit of a headache and my eyes feeling weird." I asked.

 

He took a moment, looking at my left eye in shock, before shaking his head and replying. "Uh yeah. There downstairs in the bathroom cabinet. Maybe we should go ahead and stop. We've been doing this stream for five hours now."

 

"I'm good. Just need some pain killers and I'll be fine." 

 

I then got up and left the room. I shut the door behind me and heard Marks heavy sigh through the thick wooden door. He began to speak and my stomach did a flip in anxiety. He wouldn't tell our fans anything. Mark wasn't like that. After a moment I made my way to the downstairs bathroom and opened the cabinet behind the mirror, searching for the bottle of pills. I plopped out two and threw them down my throat dry. The cabinet closed with a click and I looked at my reflection. 

 

My hair was slightly faded and flat. My skin was sickly pale. And-

 

My left eye had black veins branching off from the corners towards my cheek and were reaching towards my iris. My eyes widened. What the fuck was going on?! 

 

'If you won't coax him, than I  will.' 

 

The voice cackled in my head and my headache doubled tenfold. I crumpled to the floor, gripping onto the hair poking out from beneath my beanie and grimacing in pain. It felt as if someone was splitting my head open and peeling all the bone and skin and muscles back in order to get out of my head. A loud gasp filled the bathroom and I curled in on myself. I couldn't think of anything to make it go away. I don't know what made me do it, but I called out for Mark at the top of my lungs - panic seeping into my words.

 

Footsteps rushed down to meet me, and suddenly the pain was gone. My body slumped and relaxed. I panted heavily, seeing through half lidded eyes. A pair of jeans filled my vision until a set of warm hands lifted my head up to look into the persons face. 

 

"Jack! Jack what happened!?"

 

"Heh heh heh~!"

 

I- no. I didn't laugh. That wasn't me in control anymore.

 

"You tease me too much Markimoo~ .Its not fair that you get to do that and I can't cause of this idiot holding me back~." My voice had grown to slightly higher pitch and my cheeks hurt from how big the grin had spread across my cheeks.

 

A purr rumbled in my chest when Mark jumped back in shock, allowing my head to hit the tile below with a loud thud. I could feel the knot begin to grow and sat up, turning my body to face him. His chocolate eyes were wide with shock and confusion and fear. I loved that look on his face and I felt sick for doing so. What the hell was going on? Why can't I control my body, my voice?

 

"Jack? What are you doing?" His voice was so shaky it made me excited to just hear it. I crawled over to him and up into his lap until I was straddling him and using my hand to hold his chin up to meet my gaze. "What the fuck is up with your eyes!? Answer me Jack!"

 

I giggled. 

 

"Eh-!" I mimicked the sound of a buzzer and laughed. "Wrong answer. I'm not Jack Markimoo. You're smarter than that. Now. Try again~!"

 

My face was gradually getting closer to his, close enough that I could feel my cold breath bounce off his face and back into my own gently. Mark's face was heating up, his eyes growing impossibly wider. His iris's continued to flick from side to side. He was unable to hold my determined and half lidded gaze. I smirked even wider at this and began to move my hips slightly against his.

 

I needed this to stop. Mark needed this to stop. We both did. It wasn't right. We're best friends for fucks sake. 

 

"Jack, what are y-you doing? Stop." His voice was very shaky, a pitch high than what I was used to. His hands gripped at my hips to get me to stop. It only caused a delighted shiver to run up my spine and a loud purr to come out.

 

My face leaned down farther towards his and our noses brushed together before I was finally back in control. My eyes widened but I couldn't make out any details. Everything was just a mess of colors and blurred shapes. My grip loosened on his chin and I froze - body going slack almost. My eyes rolled up into the back of my head  and I slumped down against his chest.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I didn't remember a thing afterwards.


End file.
